herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Avengers (Ultimate Marvel Movies)
The Avengers are the titular main protagonists of Avengers Assemble, the main deuteragonists of Marvel Super Hero Squad, the main tritagonists of Ultimate Spider-Man, and the titular main protagonists of Avengers: The Ultimate War. Members *Nick Fury - Founder. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Leader. *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Second-in-command. *Thor Odinson *Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - The thief. He loves Hope van Dyne and sees Peter Parker as a bug bro. *Hope van Dyne/Wasp - The pixie (much to her dismay). She loves Scott Lang and sees Peter Parker as a bug bro. *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - The spy. She loves Clint Barton and doesn't get along with Peter Parker, despite seeing herself as a spider aunt. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - The youngest member of the Avengers. He is being mentored by Tony Stark, dating Wanda Maximoff, and has a love-hate relationship with Natasha Romanoff. *James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine - The oldest member of the group. He gets along well with Peter Parker. *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - The magic member of the group along with Doctor Strange. She is the daughter of Magneto, the younger sister of Pietro Maximoff, and loves Peter Parker because they both share a tragic story. *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver Group photos *One was of them having a hang out. Nick Fury just decided to drink, Tony and Steve were arguing over Peter Parker, Thor and Hulk were enjoying some food, Scott and Hope were singing Spider-Man's classic theme song, Clint and Natasha were facing away from each other, Peter and Logan were watching T.V., Sam and Bucky were playing poker, and finally Wanda was smiling and blushing at Peter while Pietro smirked at her. *Another one was of an unmasked Spider-Man having a drink with She-Hulk. She was smiling and blushing as she had her arm around his shoulder while he was exhausted from drinking. *Another one was of Natasha giving Peter a noogie, much to his dismay. *Another one was of Scott and Hope hugging Peter and calling him Bug Bro, much to his surprise. *Another one was of a scared Peter hiding behind Wanda as she angrily yelled at an angry Natasha for picking on Peter. *Another one was of Clint and Natasha looking surprised as they are found in the closet by Peter and Logan. *Another one was of a nervous Peter being held upside down by a smirking Natasha on the balcony and an angry Tony is telling her to put him down while Hope and Wanda were worried for Peter. *Another one was of Coulson laughing at an annoyed Nick Fury and Maria Hill, who were dressed as a married couple because of a prank. *Another one was of an embarrassed Wanda blushing red while the mirror shows a smiling Peter taking a picture of her using a hairbrush as a microphone. *Another one was of Ben Reilly laughing as an angry Natasha is struggling to get out of a web trap that he created as a prank. *Another one was of Natasha smiling as she ruffled an annoyed Peter's haircut. *Another one was of Pietro reading Wanda's love letters about Peter while she is tied to a chair and angrily struggles to get free and retrieve her letter. *Another one was of Ben and Peni having a selfie with a happy SP//DR. *Another one was of a nervous Peter and Ben giving flowers to the smiling Wanda and Hope. *Another one was of a nervous Ben hanging out with a smirking Silk. *Another one was of a smiling Eddie Brock and Dan Lewis hanging out with a smirking Anne Weying who wraps her arms around their hips. *Another one was of Tony and Peter laughing at an annoyed Nick Fury, whose eyepatch was replaced with a waffle as a prank. *Another one was of a scared Peter hiding behind an overprotective Hope from an angry Natasha, whose hair was dyed blonde on accident by Peter. *Another one was of an angry Bruce having a talk with a nervous She-Hulk for beating up Wanda. *Another one was of a happy Hope hugging a smiling Peter for finding the stolen Pym particles. *Another one was of Peter practicing ballet with Natasha. *Another one was of Peter comforting Thor over getting a haircut. *Another one was of a happy Wanda kissing a shocked Peter for helping her. *Another one was of Star-Lord and Gamora dressed as Beast and Belle from Beauty and the Beast while dancing together to the song which is being sung by Aunt May. *Another one was of an angry Aunt May having a talk with a nervous Tony and Peter. *Another one was of a sleeping Peter cuddling with a happy Wanda. *Another one was of a smirking Natasha, Wanda, and Hope cornering a nervous Peter and Ben because the girls were bringing them to the mall with them and didn't take no for an answer. *Another one was of a smirking Pietro locking a smiling Wanda and nervous Peter in a room and wouldn't let them out until they start making out. *Another one was of a serious Wanda holding her diary and staring at a nervous Peter. *Another one was of Aunt May talking with Hope and Gamora. *Another one was of Natasha skating on the ice and singing "Let It Go" while dancing with Peter to it as Eddie, Hiro, and Miles recording it. *Another one was of Wanda singing Call Me Maybe to a picture of Peter. *Another one was of Danny Phantom and Ember McClain performing on stage. *Another one was of Carol Danvers showing everyone a video of how Nick is towards cats, much to everyone's amusement and Nick's annoyance. *Another one was of Hiro having his arms around Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago. Honey is smiling at this but GoGo is frowning in jealousy. *Another one was of Wanda, Laura Kinney, Gwenpool, and Seol Nee in a funny position. (It's that deviantart page called "My Marvel Academia (Waifu edition)). *Another one was of Gwenpool hugging and hanging out with Peter, much to Wanda, Laura, and Seol's jealousy. *Another one was of a remorseful GoGo trying to talk to a upset Hiro for rejecting him as Honey hugs Hiro and Peter glares at GoGo. *Another one was of Peter and Trisha Walker hugging each other as May helps her out too. *Another one was of Peter angrily splashing Jessica Jones with manure for slapping Trisha. *Another one was of Peter and Trisha building Legos with Hiro and Danny. *Another one was of Tony and Rhodey turning a dog into a Iron Dog. *Another one was of GoGo smirking at a nervous Hiro and a angry Honey. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Teams Category:Spider-Man Heroes